Buildings include power reticulation systems that provide power to many electrical appliances or electrical loads that consume electrical power. Such appliances may be fixed or movable devices. Examples of fixed appliances include lights, heating apparatus, electrical power outlets or the like that are typically permanently mounted within the building. Examples of movable appliances include LCD projectors, computers, or the like.